My Life Used to be Normal
by MaybeTomorrowI'llFly
Summary: Horvath's new recriuts have been causing problems and Dave's parents have decided to visit. How much more complicated can the Prime Merlinian's life get? UPDATED AFTER ALMOST A YEAR! I'M BACK TO THIS FANDOM!
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys! I was just randomly thinking about the Sorcerer's Apprentice lately and I was wondering about Dave's parents….. so then I had an idea for a fanfic… I hope you enjoy this!_

Dave nervously ran his fingers through his curly, brown hair. He was supposed to be reading a chapter in his Incantas about-oh, he didn't even remember. He absent-mindedly flipped through the pages of the ancient book.

Balthazar took notice of Dave's worry even from across the room. "What's the matter with you?"

"Nothing. I'm fine." The apprentice mumbled with obvious apprehension.

Balthazar sighed and took another sip of tea. He could sense Dave's nervousness from all the way across the room and it was very distracting.

"In case you haven't noticed, I am trying to read my book and your jittery behavior is extremely annoying." Balthazar said irritably.

"Sorry, I'm just… preoccupied." He mumbled.

Balthazar sighed and tried to get back to his reading. "Oh for God's sake, what is the matter with you?"

"My parents are coming to visit." Dave said flatly.

"All this fuss about your parents coming visit?"

"Look, they don't know I'm a sorcerer."

"Ah. That could get complicated. So what are you going to do?" Balthazar asked Dave curiously.

"I don't think I should tell them." Dave said distractedly.

Balthazar didn't say anything. There was nothing really to say or do to help his apprentice, it was his family.

"When are they coming?" Balthazar finally asked.

"In two days." Dave sighed.

"Oh, that might be a problem."

Dave gave Balthazar a perplexed look. "Why?"

"Well, since Horvath lost his magic, he's been recruiting sorcerers and they've been causing problems."

"Okay. So, how is that my problem?" Dave asked, although he already knew the answer.

"Oh, I don't know. It's not like you're the Prime Merlinian or anything." Balthazar's voice was thick with sarcasm.

Dave sighed and rested his head on his Incantas. Why was his life so complicated? He just wanted a normal life and he ended up having Merlin's blood.

"You need to accept who you are, Dave." Balthazar said quietly.

Dave slowly lifted his head and faced Balthazar. "Okay," Dave said shakily. "What can I do?" his nasal voice gained confidence.

Balthazar let a smile flicker across his face for a moment. Dave had really come a long way since he first met him.

"There's an abandoned building a few blocks away where a few recruits are in hiding."

"In hiding? What are they hiding from?" Dave asked curiously.

"Believe it or not, people don't like to be blasted to death by the Prime Merlinian." There was that sarcasm again.

"They're hiding from me?" Dave was in awe. He would never get used to the fact that he was the enemy to millions of Morganians.

"Who else would they be hiding from?"

"This conversation is going nowhere. Are we going to the building or what?" Dave said with frustration.

"Sure. Let's go." Balthazar was enjoying Dave's frustration a little too much.

The two sorcerers began walking up the stairs of Dave's lab and walked out into the night.

oOo

"This is the one." Balthazar said tensely. He was beginning to wonder exactly how many Morganians were in the abandoned building.

Dave took a deep breath. He could tell that even Balthazar was worried, which was rare for the master sorcerer. Before he could respond, there was a loud crackle of electricity and the doors of the building were forced open_. _There stood a man dressed in all black, aiming a plasma bolt straight at Dave.

But Dave was faster. He quickly made a plasma bolt between his hands and threw it at the mysterious man. He grunted in pain and stumbled backwards, but quickly regained his balance.

"So this is Prime Merlinian? I was expecting someone who could actually throw a decent plasma bolt." The man said with a slight English accent.

"Sorry to disappoint." Dave said sarcastically and willed fire out of his hands. The ember blaze spread quickly to the Morganian who tried to step back. But he found himself totally engulfed in the flames.

Dave looked around and found Balthazar fighting two sorcerers. The master sorcerer was struggling to protect himself with a weak shield. Dave formed another plasma bolt and with all of his strength, threw it at the sorcerer. The sorcerer fell backwards, but just as he hit the ground another Morganian appeared almost out of nowhere.

"What the heck?" Dave muttered as he stared dumbfounded at the sorcerer that just appeared in front of him.

The newly appeared sorcerer formed a plasma bolt and hit Dave squarely in the chest. The apprentice grunted in pain and almost fell backwards. He weakly made yet another plasma bolt and threw it towards the Morganian. But the bolt of electricity had no effect on the sorcerer. He formed a shield to block Dave's weak attempt on a plasma bolt. Then the sorcerer pulled something out of his pocket and dropped his shield, but before Dave had a chance to attack his enemy; a glint of silver appeared in the sky and hit Dave right in the arm.

The youth winced in pain and looked down at his arm. There was a large gash, blood poured out of the cut and dripped down his arm. When he looked up, the Morganians were gone. All that was left was the silver pocket knife.

"You okay?" Balthazar asked as he walked towards his apprentice.

"Yeah, mostly. You?"

"I'm fine. What does 'mostly' mean?" Balthazar asked gruffly.

"I have a cut on my arm, but its fine." Dave insisted.

"Let me see it."

Dave held out his arm to reveal a large, deep gash. Blood still trickled down his arm.

Balthazar studied the deep cut. It was a little more serious than "just a cut", but it wasn't fatal. He looked at the silver knife which was stained with blood.

"You lost a lot of blood." He commented.

Dave looked down at his arm, it was stained red. "Yeah, that is a lot of blood." He muttered.

"Does it hurt?" Balthazar tried not to sound concerned, but it was a pretty deep gash.

"It kind of stings."

Balthazar took the knife out of his apprentice's hand. "The blade was made out of dragon talons."

Dave looked up in alarm. "Did you say… dragon talons?"

Balthazar nodded. "They are poisonous, but not fatal. I have the antidote."

"Poisonous? Oh, God, oh, God…"

"Relax. You just need to rest for couple of days, just until the cut heals." Balthazar said calmly.

"How can I relax? My parents are coming in two days and I have a giant, poisonous cut on my arm!"

Balthazar ignored his apprentice's panic and motioned for him to follow. "If you don't get the antidote in your system, I'll have to amputate your arm."

Dave looked at him in horror.

"Just kidding." Balthazar said with an amused expression.

"Can we get the antidote… like, now?" Dave asked, he wasn't totally convinced that Balthazar was joking.

"Sure." Balthazar said simply, but the big smirk on his face gave away how much he was enjoying Dave's worry.

The two sorcerers walked away from the abandoned building and towards Balthazar's apartment.

_I hope you liked the first chapter! Let me know if you want me to continue or not. PLEASE REVIEW!_

_Thank you,_

_Not like the others _


	2. Chapter 2

Dave winced in pain as Balthazar poured more of the strange antidote on the deep gash. He jerked his arm away as the older sorcerer grabbed another bottle of the blue liquid.

"Stop acting like such a baby." Balthazar said as he opened the second bottle.

"How much more of the antidote do I need?" Dave asked, ignoring Balthazar's comment.

"Only the rest of this bottle." Balthazar said calmly.

Dave eyed the small bottle suspiciously. "What's in that?" he asked gesturing to the container.

"You don't want to know." Balthazar said gruffly. "Now hold still."

"Yeah I do." Dave insisted.

"Blood of-"

"Never mind!" Dave said quickly.

Balthazar smirked and poured the rest of the blue liquid on the deep gash. He took a roll of gauze and wrapped it around his apprentice's arm.

"There. Now go get some rest, you can stay in the guest room. You left some of your stuff here." Balthazar said brusquely.

Dave nodded. When his apartment flooded a few months ago, he had stayed with Balthazar. He didn't particularly like staying at his master's apartment-it just gave Balthazar an excuse to train him harder.

"Right and, uh, thanks." Dave said quietly as he walked to the guest room.

"Yeah, sure." Balthazar said gruffly, he sounded more tired than usual.

Dave walked down the narrow hallway and opened the door to the guest room. He scanned the room; it looked exactly the same as it did two months ago. There was a twin bed in the corner, with a small dresser and mirror on the opposite side. He dug through the dresser in search of pajamas, put them on, and collapsed on his bed. Dave stared up at the ceiling for a while, trying to figure what he should tell his parents-_if_ he told them. He closed his eyes and instantly fell into a well-deserved deep sleep.

0o0

Balthazar rolled over in his bed, to see Veronica peacefully sleeping next to him. He paused for a moment, just watching her. It was good to wake up everyday next to the life of your life-especially if you hadn't seen them for over a millennium.

"Good morning, beloved." Veronica said sleepily, opening her eyes slowly.

"Morning." Balthazar said pleasantly. He kissed her cheek softly and smiled.

"Where were you last night?" Veronica asked.

"Oh. Horvath's recruits have been causing some problems, so Dave and I went to check it out. He got cut with a knife made of dragon talons."

"Is he alright? Are _you _alright?" she asked with concern.

"He'll be alright and yes, Veronica, I am perfectly fine." Balthazar said with a hint of amusement in his voice.

Veronica raised an eyebrow at her husband. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure." Balthazar smirked.

Veronica smiled. "What happened with the Morganians?" she asked.

"Dave scared most of them off, but a couple got away."

Veronica looked thoughtfully at her husband. "You're proud of him, aren't you?"

"He did a good job, but that's expected of the Prime Merlinian. Coffee?" Balthazar said gruffly as he got out of bed.

"Sure." Veronica smiled.

The two walked out of their bedroom and into the small kitchen. Balthazar turned on the coffee maker and rummaged through the cabinets in search of the ground coffee.

"In the cabinet by the refrigerator, dear." Veronica said patiently.

Balthazar opened the cabinet and sure enough there was the coffee. "Oh, look at that." He mumbled.

Veronica rolled her eyes and went back to making pancakes.

Before Balthazar could respond, his apprentice stumbled through the kitchen and began heading for the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" The older sorcerer growled.

"Oh, uh, I have to go back to my apartment." Dave said quickly as he opened the front door.

Balthazar pointed to the door, which instantly closed and locked itself. "There are Morganians out there who want you dead. So, you're staying at my place until its safe."

"But I have to go clean my apartment before my parents-"Dave protested.

"No buts. Now sit down and relax." Balthazar ordered his apprentice sternly.

Dave sighed and dragged himself into the kitchen. "Balthazar, come on." He pleaded.

"Did I not make myself clear?" Balthazar asked roughly.

There was a silence.

"So, Dave, I heard you were taking a new class this semester." Veronica said, trying to make conversation.

"Yeah, it's another physics class." Dave said as he picked as his pancakes.

"Oh, that sounds fascinating." Veronica was trying her best to sound interested, but she still had no idea what this 'physics' was.

"How is Becky doing?" She asked the apprentice.

"She's good- oh, that reminds me I should call her." Dave practically ran into the guest room in search of his cell phone.

"You're worried about him." Veronica said quietly to her husband.

"What?" Balthazar tried to fake a perplexed expression.

"Dave is obviously upset about something and you're worried." Veronica said simply. It amazed Balthazar that she could gather all of this information from a short conversation. But that was just Veronica.

"I'm not worried, Dave's just overreacting again. Apparently it's a crisis that his parents are coming to visit."

"Balthazar, you need to have more compassion."

Before the sorcerer could reply, his apprentice came back into the kitchen.

"Can Becky come over later?" Dave asked. "I really miss her." He added.

"You saw her yesterday!" Balthazar exclaimed.

"Is that a no?"

"Of course she can come over." Veronica said, giving her husband a sideways glance.

"Thanks, Veronica." Dave said happily as he began texting his girlfriend.

There was another awkward silence.

"So are we training today?" Dave asked his master.

"No, not today. You need to rest your arm." Balthazar got up and starting clearing off the table.

"My arm is fine." Dave protested. He flexed it a few times just to prove his master wrong.

Balthazar let out an audible sigh, but he looked amused by his apprentice all the same. "If you'd like, I can assign a few chapter for you to read in your-"

Dave almost chocked on the orange juice he had just poured. "No, no! I'm fine. I can find something here to do."

"Thought so." The master apprentice muttered.

There was a pause in the conversation. Dave glanced quickly at his arm.

"Seriously, Balthazar. My arm feels fine. I don't know what the big deal over a little cut is." Dave said, irritation evident in his nasal voice.

"The 'big deal' is that a poison is running through your blood stream. The antidote, over a few days, will clear out your system. But until then, you'll probably start to feel sick."

Dave groaned. "Oh, is that all? My parents are coming _tomorrow_. What am I supposed to tell them?" His voice gained volume with every word.

"Stop acting so dramatic. I didn't say you were going to come down with the Black Plague. At most, it'll feel like a touch of the flu." Balthazar noticed Dave's posture relax slightly, but he still had that worried glint in his eyes.

"Well, maybe I can get them to come on later this week." The apprentice looked at his master, as if he were waiting for the older man's approval.

"You should be fine by Wednesday or Thursday." Balthazar reassured.

Dave nodded and quickly left the kitchen to call his parents. This was going to be a long few days.


End file.
